


Malec Alphabet

by daisyrachel



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyrachel/pseuds/daisyrachel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mostly fluffily and occasionally angsty Malec one shots for every letter of the alphabet! Updated every Wednesday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A is for Alibi

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This fic will be updated pretty frequently now, since their are now two of us working on it! Yay! The first 3 chapters are all R and they're unbetad - total credit she's amazing. For the rest we're gonna be switching off and we'll let you know who the author is! More in the notes for each chapter.
> 
> \- R and J

Alec was screwed.

The clave was looking for a shadowhunter who had violated The Accords. The aforementioned shadowhunter was about his stature, and apparently of the same coloring. The eyewitness made very sure to point of that the criminal had “eyes as blue as the lightwoods’”.

He didn’t do anything of course. He was the same, old, law-abiding, loyal shadowhunter he’d always been. However, from when Clary had arrived at the institute to the end of the Dark War, the New York Institute had carried out quite a few unsanctioned missions. Nearly none of them were his fault, but since most happened while his parents were away in Idris, he had to take responsibility. So, now the Clave thought he was already a troublemaker, and possibly a criminal.

There was no way Alec could have committed this crime. He was nowhere near 5th avenue when the werewolf was killed. In fact, he was at the other side of the city. He was up in Brooklyn, with Magnus, as he was most of the time nowadays. However, Magnus was an unreliable alibi for a few reasons.

One, nobody knew he had been going over to Magnus’ late at night. It was all very high school romance when you thought about it. His parents were accepting, but every night he would still sneak out to Magnus’ place. He’d sleep over there, and wake up early enough to get back the next morning before anyone noticed.

Secondly, Magnus had a reputation within the shadowhunter community. And that reputation was that he was smitten with Alec. Probably more so than he would like to admit, but if it came down to it, there was no doubt in Alec’s mind that Magnus would lie to the Clave on his behalf. Alec would do the same, of course, but the difference was not everyone at the Clave knew that.

Finally, Alec was doing things with Magnus that night that might not have been appropriate to relay to the Inquisitor.

It’s not that he was still repressed, or ashamed, just that he didn’t find it entirely appropriate. Especially considering that the Inquisitor was his father. He was still a little bit more private about his life than Magnus was. But if he was going to clear himself well… he’d just have to get Isabelle to say it for him.

* * *

  
“Izzy, Alec begged, “You and I both know how much you love to share our life with the general public. I’m giving you my expressed permission to.”

Izzy just shook her head. “Not doing that. Dad’s annoyed already with my sexcapades. He doesn’t need me to be telling him about yours too. Handle this yourself.”

“Isabelle, please.”

“Go ask Jace. If he’s not too busy with his girlfriend.

Talking to Jace had not been a success. Alec had walked in on a very, uh, private moment between Jace and Clary. Jace had been annoyed by the interruption, and Alec had been blushing because of it. While he tried to explain the situation, his face only got redder and redder, to the point where it was brighter than Clary’s hair.

Jace looked very uncomfortable with what he was being asked to do, and Clary was sitting behind him looking very bemused. She even offered to the job for him, but reminded him that Robert Lightwood was not among her biggest fans, and the news that her son was definitely no longer a blushing virgin- “Even though I’d believe it if someone told me so right now”- would not have a softened blow if delivered by “the Morgenstern girl”.

That left one other option. Talk to his father himself.

* * *

  
It took Alec more than a little while to mentally prepare. He knew his father would be gentle with the investigation, while still trying to appear professional and unattached. He would go through normal procedure- name, date of birth, height, amount of runes, number of battles- and then would begin asking specifics.

That’s when he would have to control himself. Simple calm answers like “I was at Magnus’ place, in Brooklyn.” That should have been enough to get his dad to lay off. Thinking of what to do on the rare occasion they asked what he was doing, the wall began to purple, and the portal opened.

His dad, his mom, and (for whatever reason) Magnus stepped out of the portal. By the angel, this day couldn’t get any worse.

Correction. Magnus, upon seeing his wrists, winked and made an obscene gesture including almost every part of his body. He prayed to Raziel that neither of his parents saw it, and for the first time in his life it seemed like that prayer had been answered.

His father sat in the seat across from him, while his mother and Magnus sat to the left. No hugs from his father, obviously. This was a professional visit, and Robert Lightwood was nothing if not a professional man.

“What is you name?”

“Alec Lightwood.”

“Full name please.”

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood.”

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood almost Bane!” interjected a voice from the other side of the room. Alec shot him a look, and Magnus clammed up almost immediately.

“Date of Birth?” Robert continued.

“September 13th, 1988.”

“At three in the morning. He weight 7 pounds, 3 ounces, and was measure at about 14 inches. Remarkably tall for a newborn,” a familiar voice stated from the couch.

Alec turned to look at his boyfriend in shock. “When did you steal my birth certificate?”

“A few years ago. I couldn’t find any baby pictures so that was the next best thing.”

“Magnus, please,” said Maryse, sounding as exasperated as Robert looked.

His father looked back down at his paper, and then up again. “Um, alright. Where were you the night of January 26th, 2016?”

This was bad. Alec could already feel his face heating up. “Um, I was in Brooklyn. With Magnus?”

His father noticeably tensed. “Is that a question, boy?”

All at once, his childhood training rushed back to him. “No, sir. Most definitely not a question. I was at the residence of on Magnus Bane that evening, in the company of the same Magnus.”

“What were you doing with Mr. Bane that evening?” Alec could feel the blood rushing to his head. “We were just hanging out, and having some fun.”

“That’s terribly unspecific,” said Robert, “You could be making this all up. How do we know that you were not outside of 1214 5th avenue that night?”

Alec began to sweat. He had to prove his innocence, and the part of him that did not want to be stripped of his runes began to overtake the part that was concerned about his parents knowing his secrets. All of a sudden it all came rushing out. “I was tied up at the time, okay?”

The Inquisitor shook his head. “That’s still not an answer. I’m sorry, Alexander, but we are going to have to take you to Idris for further questioning. Please keep your hands behind-“

“Not figuratively tied up. Literally tied up. I was tied up at the time. And gagged. With ropes and everything.” Well that was it. Raziel, he thought, if you’re up there right now, and you’re listening, please smite me.

An understanding expression dawned on his father’s face, which soon began to turn just as red as Alec’s. We do look a little alike, he thought to himself, but I should try to never blush again.

“Look! He’s even got the rope burns on his wrists to prove it! Come on, show them darling!” shouted Magnus from a few feet away. Alec sheepishly held out his wrists, showing that there were, in fact, indentations.

Even Maryse was a little embarrassed at this point, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. Robert stuttered out a quick goodbye, and exited through the portal with alarming speed. Maryse also excused herself, and left the room in a rapid manner.

“Well, well, well. Alexander, I didn’t know you were such a voyeur! Telling your parents about our special times was very dirty of you.”

Alec began to feel his face heat up again. “Stop Mags, please. You’re making me blush, and I’ve just learned that it’s not a remotely attractive sight.”

Magnus looked positively scandalized before he gave his response. “Nonsense. You blushing is one of your more adorable facial expressions. The moment you blushed at the party is when I first knew that I would have to take you on a date. That’s how cute you looked.”

And, well, that was cute enough to merit a kiss at least. And other stuff later that night which, Alec hoped, would not be relayed to his parents.


	2. B is for Barricade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as he was about to continue with his rant, he heard muffled noises coming from his bedroom. “Alec? Alec, is that you? Oh dear god.” He ran to his bedroom door, only to find it locked. “Alec, are you okay? Did someone lock you in here?” He only heard muffling in reply. “Alec, I can’t hear you. I’m going to unlock the door.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry this is a little bit angst but enjoy!

Magnus came home with a cup of coffee in hand; ready to give his darling Alec a hug and more he would be so gracious as to let him. He walked into the brownstone, expecting to see Alec sitting on the couch, making coffee, or doing something domestic. 

Instead what he was greeted with was a trashed living room, and no Alec. “Alexander?” he called and then remedied, “Alec, dear? Where are you?” Quickly he realized that the state his apartment was in and the fact that Alec was missing could add up to something nefarious. “Alec, are you home?” 

With yet again no response, Magnus began to see red. He looked to the sky and began to yell. “Whoever you are, and wherever you are, I hope you know that you have hell coming to you. Nothing, and I repeat, nothing is going to stop me from finding Alec and murdering you.”

Just as he was about to continue with his rant, he heard muffled noises coming from his bedroom. “Alec? Alec, is that you? Oh dear god.” He ran to his bedroom door, only to find it locked. “Alec, are you okay? Did someone lock you in here?” He only heard muffling in reply. “Alec, I can’t hear you. I’m going to unlock the door.”

As the sparks began to fly from his finger, the murmuring got louder. All he could make out was “door” and “don’t”. “Ok, I get it. Don’t unlock the door.” He cast a quick spell so that even through the door he and Alec could hear each other better. “Alec, why don’t you unlock the door?”

“There are a few chairs and a wardrobe against it anyway. You wouldn’t be able to get in, even if you could unlock the door.”

“Could to, Alec, I have magic powers, remember? But more importantly, why did you barricade yourself in?”

He heard a broken sob, and then Alec said, “It’s the anniversary.” Magnus racked his brain. What had he missed? It wasn’t any of their anniversaries. But just to make sure; they met March 3rd, their first date and first kiss were March 16th. 

They officially got together in May, but it was June now. It’s an anniversary tomorrow, Magnus thought, we came out to his parents when he kissed me in the Gard on June 17th, the day we battled…oh. If tomorrow was the day they came out publicly, then today could only mean one thing.

“Oh, poor darling,” Magnus said, “Talking about him might make you feel better you know.”

He heard a sniffle, and then, “He was so young. He didn’t deserve it. He knew something was off with Sebastian…Jonathan, whatever, from the beginning. Izzy told me that he had seen him climbing up to the wards. Izzy just told him to go back to sleep. We think Sebastian must have heard him, and then…”

Magnus put a hand up to the door and let Alec continue. “He was such a good kid. He was learning his runes. He was so ready to be eighteen. He wanted to be strong like Jace, and swift like Izzy.”

Magnus decided he had let Alec talk for long enough. “And smart and adorable and kind and loving like you. Now keep talking.” And Alec continued on, telling Magnus about the day Max was born.

They continued on for hours. Magnus heard anecdotes, stories, sayings, and just about everything else Max did in his too-short ten years. He laughed along when he heard about Jace, who had decided to go easy on his little brother during his first training session, getting pummeled by a six-year-old Max, who had been taking secret lessons from Alec for about three years at that point. He awwed when he listened to the story of how Max walked in on Izzy’s first kiss, yelled “cooties”, and then ran away.

Most of all though, he cried whenever Alec talked about his own experiences with Max. Teaching Max the alphabet, helping him draw his first runes. Alec is truly an amazing older brother thought Magnus.

He had never really seen this side of Alec before. He knew, of course, the Max was his brother too, but he was always under the impression they both had a stronger connection with Izzy than with each other. It always shocked him how little he truly knew about Alec’s life before Clary burst into it.

Then Alec began to talk about everything Max would never be able to do. Max would never learn how to do a backflip; Max would never have a parabatai. Max would never have a crush, a first kiss, or a chance to fall in love.

Magnus began to cry again when Alece talks about them. “I wanted Max to be the ring bearer at our wedding someday,” he said, “or a groomsman if you wanted to wait that long. I wouldn’t have cared.”

When they’re done talking, Magnus looks out the window. The sun is coming up. After a quick glance at his phone he said, “Alexander, dear, it’s almost ten in the evening. I love you very much, but I do need some limited amount of sleep in order to function. Do you mind if I go? I’ll sleep on the couch of course.”

Instead of a response, he heard a pair of feet walk themselves towards the door. After three minutes, and what sounded like a lot of heavy furniture being moved, he heard the unmistakable click of a door being unlocked.

On the other side of the door was Alexander. His Alexander, with a tearstained face, red eyes, and puffy cheeks, but beautiful all the same. After a moment of awkward silence, Alec all but ran into his arms, sobbing into Magnus chest. Magnus pulled the smaller boy closer to him, and ran a comforting hand through his hair. “Shhh, I got you,” he whispered into his lover’s ear. 

Alec looked up to Magnus, his eyes still glistening. “Stay with me?”

“Always,” said Magnus.

And not four years later when they adopted their first child, with out even discussing it, on the birth certificate they signed their son’s name Max Michael Lightwood-Bane.


	3. C is for Curious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He most definitely should not touch these. I mean putting something up on that shelf was basically saying “Alec; clean this but don’t touch it” in red flashing lights. But something about that first book and its apparent ominous titling made him want to dive in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! sorry this is late, but i hope you enjoy!

Alec couldn’t contain it anymore. He wanted to know everything about Magnus’ life. Ever since Magnus gifted him with that first set of writings- how he met Raphael, his and Camille’s love story- he had been given no more anecdotes, life lessons, or stories.

But while Magnus was out with a client, Alec had been cleaning. And he had bumped into a shelf. A shelf with a box on it. A shelf with a box that appeared to have thousands of papers in it. As the fallen papers had scattered relatively neatly, Alec had been able to mostly put them together.

These stories were much larger than the original ones that Alec had. So big, that they could even be called books, novels. There were six altogether, respectively titled books one through six. On the Cover Page of the first one, he could see a sketch of the city skyline, with the word “Bones” circled in red marker.

He most definitely should not touch these. I mean putting something up on that shelf was basically saying “Alec; clean this but don’t touch it” in red flashing lights. But something about that first book and its apparent ominous titling made him want to dive in.

He stood there for another minute debating the pros and cons. Pro? He’d get to know more about Magnus. Con? These could all contain stories of other people he loved more than Alec. Or they could be testaments to his hatred for the blue-eyes boy. Or they could have nothing to do with him and Magnus at all.

Just as he turned to walk away, he felt a vibration in his back pocket. When he pulled it out, he saw a text from Izzy that said something obscene, he was sure, but his eyes glanced downwards where he saw a text from Magnus he must have missed.

 _Going to be out late_ , it read, _clients are annoying and reading over my should as a type this. Now the aforementioned clients are hitting me. I’ll see you probably about one in the morning. Love you! <3_

Alec didn’t even have to look at the clock to know it was ten in the morning currently. Quickly he saw that the book pages were numbered and took notice of how many there were in each. 485, 453, 541, 424, 534, 725 led to a total of… 3,152 pages! He could read that much in fifteen hours.

He fired back a quick text that read No worries, just cleaning. Can’t wait for you to be home! Xoxo, and with that, he sat down on one of his favorite couches in the world, ready to betray one of his favorite people in the world. He opened the book, bracing himself for the worst; thousands of pages about Camille’s light blonde hair and pale blue eyes? Romantic musings on how he could have gotten Will Herondale into his bed? Waxing poetic about all the colors he could see in Raphael Santiago’s eyes?

He opened “Bones” and turned to the first page beginning to read. “ ‘You’ve got to be kidding me,’ the bouncer said…”

Both pages and hours later, Alec closed the books after reading the words “freely we live because freely we love”. Magnus had told their entire story, beginning to end. He had written all the way from Clary’s unsuspected entrance into their lives, all the way to his father’s uncomfortable apology at the Fairchild-Garroway wedding.

The progression of the series was amazing. Focusing mostly on Clary’s point of view in the first book was a perfect way to introduce the readers to their world, with a fellow outsider. The second book kept them interested, adding in the views of Jace, Simon, Izzy, and, of course, himself. It stayed that way until the last book.

Everybody got to tell their story. Magnus, Rafael, Sebastian, Jocelyn, Luke; everyone got a say. Magnus had included everything that Alec had told him, even the things he wasn’t there for.

“Darling, I’m home!” Alec turned towards the noise. Could it already be that late? He looked at the mess in front of him. By the angel, he wasn’t going to be able to clean this up. “Alexander, darling… what are you looking at?”

Slowly turning his head up to stare straight ahead, he saw his boyfriend staring right back. “Um, I found something that I thinks belong to you.” He sheepishly handed the papers to Magnus, and shyly looked away.

“Alec… are these what I think they are?” No response. “Alec, Alexander, I’m not mad. Are these my stories?” He nodded slightly, preparing to be yelled at. He had gotten in trouble for invading Magnus’ privacy before.

What he hadn’t expected was a kiss. Alec sat shocked and open-eyed for a moment, standing up to meet Magnus and relaxing into it. When they finally broke apart, Magnus smiled. “I was so worried you were going to be mad,” Alec said.

Magnus looked at him, surprised. “What on earth would make you think that?” he asked.

Alec gave him a pointed look. “Well these seem pretty private. And you’ve always been protective of your privacy.”

Magnus gave him a strained look, remembering the cause of their previous breakup. “Point taken darling. So, what did you think? Did you like them?”

Alec smiled. “How can you even ask me that? They were amazing, and I loved them.” Magnus let out a sigh of relief. “But I do have to ask,” continued Alec, “Why write them?”

Magnus let out a small smile. “I wanted to remember it all. One day, a long time from now, you’ll be gone, and so will everyone else who played a part in this story. I never want to forget the best years of me immortal life.”

Alec began to tear up as Magnus continued. “Plus, I figured if they got published, it’d be a good cover. Y’know, any wacko who finds out about the shadow world would be lost under fans, and people would think he’s just living the plot of a book.

Alec gave Magnus a kiss. “Aku cinta kamuI. You know that, right?”

Magnus leaned in for another kiss. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that was a super cheesy ending i'm sorry
> 
> kudos and reviews are welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this oneshot! Please like and/or leave a review. Thanks so much!


End file.
